The Guardians, Jack Frost, and the Wind
by mintythefox
Summary: Two nature spirits were left outside the pole and the guardians took them in. Their names were Jack Frost and Wisp Wind. AU. Oneshot.


**I don't own RotG.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

A soft giggling filled the Warren, quickly followed by a blur of white and blue.

"Oi!" E. Aster Bunnymund yelled after it, "Get back 'ere ya little anklebitah!"

The laughter became louder and more hysterical as Aster chased its source.

"Wisp! Come back, ya show pony,"

The child's laughter ceased for a few seconds before a face suddenly appeared in Aster's vision.

"Hey Bunny,"

Wisp's words were innocent enough but the cheeky smile on her pale face to him otherwise.

"Don't cha play cute with me. I know you blew those crates over,"

For a second, it looked like the spirit was considering saying '_I couldn't help it_' but seemed to think better of it last moment,

"Sorry Bunny," she whispered, staring at the green grass beneath her feet.

Aster just sighed and ruffled her wispy, white hair, " 's alrigh little anklebitah,"

A few seconds later, a cheeky, hopeful grin was back on the child's face.

"Can we go and see Jack now? _Pleeeease_ Bunny!"

Aster resisted the urge to roll his eyes, of course the little show pony would want to see her even-more-of-a-show-pony brother.

"Sure, little anklebitah,"

Wisp's grin became even wider as she clambered onto Bunny's back and went racing through the tunnels towards the North Pole.

Jack and Wisp had appeared outside the North Pole several years before as tiny babies. None of guardians had had a clue who the children were or why they were there, but since they were called the Guardians of _Childhood _they had decided to take the young children in and look after them until they could find a permanent parent or family.

Which they hadn't managed to.

"_Yet_" Tooth had kept reminding them, "_We will find them somehow, though, it's just been harder than I thought,_"

Aster doubted that.

Personally, he believed that the two children had been abandoned by some other spirit and left at the North Pole in hopes that someone else could take them under their wing (it had to be another spirit, since no humans had ever managed to find North's workshop). When the pair had begun to show signs of powers then Aster's theory was confirmed. They were spirits. Mother Nature's, most likely considering their kind of powers.

Aster had taken in the little girl spirit and called her Wisp because of the way the child was always floating around and using her wind powers to make wisps of smoke. She was a wind spirit.

The boy had been taken in by North, although Sandy would often visit, and had been called Jack after the human myth of Jack Frost. He was a Winter spirit and could make frost appear from his fingertips so the name actually fit quite well. Unfortunately, the child was even more mischievous than Wisp and seemed to enjoy making it snow on the Easter Bunny's furry head.

* * *

"Jack!"

Aster set Wisp down on the floor and watched as she half ran, half flew over to the other nature spirit (possibly her brother).

Both looked remarkably similar with white hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. Wisp was clad in a floaty, pale blue dress, while Jack wore a frosted, blue hoodie and brown pants. Both went barefoot, despite Aster's protests (which had backfired on him when the children had pointed out that he wore no shoes either).

"Wisp is doing okay, da?"

Aster nodded, settling in front of North's roaring fire to warm his feet back up.

"Anklebitah's good. Jack?" he asked.

The Russian smiled, "few frozen elves here and there. Yeti's want him away from workshop, too much trouble and mess, but he's fine,"

Aster laughed, "Ya should'a seen what Wisp did in the Warren earlier, mate. She managed to tip three crates of m' chocolate over!"

"With wind?"

"Yep,"

There was a sudden, frosty breeze and the sound of laughter echoed around the pole. Both guardians looked over and found both Wisp and Jack floating about the twinkling globe, sending cold blasts of air at them.

"Oi, ya little show ponies! Get down from there!"

* * *

Their powers continue getting stronger and stronger (especially if the pair work together) after that, although the two spirits stop ageing at 14. None of the guardians are really sure why, although it certainly doesn't both Wisp and Jack.

One Christmas, North carves each of them a wooden staff which will allow the spirits to communicate with each other and share their powers. They work well, for the most part, although Bunny was less than pleased about a certain incident that occurred on the Easter Sunday of 1968. He doesn't stay mad at Wisp for long (Jack Frost is a different matter in Bunny's eyes, however).

Eventually, one day, as all children will eventually do, they leave, still returning to the pole or warren occasionally, and sometimes visiting Tooth Palace. Every now and again, Sandy will spot the pair whilst he gives out dreams to the children of the world. But, all of the guardians agree, it just isn't the same. Then again, nothing had been the same since they day the pair had arrived at the pole, so many years ago now.

Jack Frost and Wisp Wind were family for the guardians, and no number of hurricanes, blizzards, and storms could undo that fact.

So the events of 2012 were actually a pretty good thing, overall (apart from Pitch coming back and Sandy dying and other stuff). As were the later events of 2014, when Manny chose another guardian.

Their names weren't that well-known now, and their lists of believers pitifully small, but Aster promised himself that they would be a widely known as him one day. He would help them.

* * *

**AN: Ugh. Ok, so this is just messed up, and weird, and cheesy, and pretty badly-written and AU (very AU). And, apologises for Bunny's really badly done accent. I don't know why I'm actually posting it but I just wanted to try this sort of genre. Also, I like the idea of Wisp being the Wind (who actually is a character according to fanfiction .net (why isn't Phil the Yeti in the list of characters then?)) and communicating with Jack through his staff (because lots of people mention that Jack's connected to the wind through his staff in their fics).**

**Sorry it's short but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
